


You Spin Me Right Round

by therydentruth



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therydentruth/pseuds/therydentruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan works at the record store and they restock on Tuesdays. He normally has different delivery guys coming in every week. Each at different times. Not consistent at all. One week he gets a new guy that he's never seen before. Ryan's kinda smitten but figures that he'll never see this guy again so he doesn't really say anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan is running late. He gets to the shop at 8:30 and Brendon is just waiting there with a huge shipment of records. Ryan signs for them and is scrambling to put the albums on the shelves before his store opens at 9. Brendon figures that he should help out the poor guy bc he looks stressed out. He just starts helping. And this becomes their routine every Tuesday.

Brendon is normally there with breakfast for the both of them and they restock the shelves together. After weeks of doing this, Brendon decides to leave his number in one of the boxes. Ryan finds it and calls him after work. They meet up and talk for hours and hours. Brendon admits to paying other guys to take their shifts so that he would always get to deliver to Ryan. Ryan admits that he loves Brendon.

As the weeks go on, Brendon starts coming by more often. It starts off as just after work on Tuesdays. Then he starts showing up every day for lunch. And then he starts to show up for breakfast too. He's there so often that Ryan gives him his spare key. Sometimes Ryan will get there late to find that Brendon has set up everything and cleaned all the shelves. He doesn't know how Brendon manages to do his job better than him or why he even wants to be there in the first place. It's just a record store. Nothing fancy. But Brendon is just fascinated by everything. Ryan's lost in thought when the phone rings. It's his boss. 

"Northern Downpour Records, this is Ryan, how may I help you today?"

"Ryan? It's Vincent. I'm going to be out of town for about a month and I'm going to need you to watch the store for me."

"Sure Vince, no problem! You and your wife going on a trip or something?"

"We're going to Hawaii for our 30th wedding anniversary."

"I'll be sure to hold down the fort. Hopefully it's still in one piece when you get back."

"You're saving my ass. Really."

"It's what I'm here for. Your ass."

"I pay you enough, it's the least you can do."

"Well, I should probably get back. It's getting pretty crazy in here. Have a nice trip!"

They hang up and Brendon turns to him.

"Now what's this I hear about an ass?" He asks

"Brendon Boyd Urie, are you jealous?"

"Oh bite me, Ross."

"Don't beg, it's unattractive."

"Don't flatter yourself. I'd never beg."

"Oh really? We'll see about that."

Just as Brendon is about to respond, a customer walks in. She asks Ryan about a particular album and he points her to the section it's in and she walks off. As soon as she's out of earshot, Brendon whispers in Ryan's ear: 

"Is that a threat?"

"Why don't you wait around and find out? Boss put me in charge for a month."

They're interrupted by the customer again and Ryan goes over to the register and rings her up. She takes her reciept and leaves.

"So you got the whole place to yourself huh? What are you going to do for an entire month? That's an awful long time to be in a record store."

Ryan just smirks. He knows exactly what he plans on doing. Or rather, who he plans on doing.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day: 

Ryan walks into work to find that Brendon is already there. Not really a huge deal, he does this a lot. Dropping by before work, during break, after work, etc. This time, however, it's different. 

"Bren? What on earth? Doesn't your shift start so-"

Brendon interrupts him with a long-overdue kiss. Ryan is frozen. He can't process what's happening. It was understood that they liked each other. They were constantly creating sexual tension. But this, this was real. It was real and it was happening. 

"Doesn't your shift start soon?"

"God Ryan, what the hell does it matter?"

"I just don't want you to-"

"To what? Get fired?"

"Yeah, uh..."

"Don't worry about it. I won't."

"So we can..."

Ryan bites his lip. This is too real. They're too close for him to even think straight. Brendon's lips are on his neck.

He whispers,

"Ryan, why don't you close early today?"

"But I..."

"You're in charge remember? Besides, it's a holiday weekend and no one will be around."

"I guess I could..."

"Do something impulsive!"

"Or someone impulsive." Ryan mutters under his breath 

Brendon smirks. "Now, I like that idea better."

"Shit, you heard that?"

"Didn't you want me to?" He asks, eyebrows raised. 

Ryan just goes silent. The joking was all in good fun before but now it's actually not joking. It never really was. It only faintly passed as lighthearted banter. Now it cannot be brushed off. That look in Brendon's eyes cannot be ignored. 

"Well, I..."

"You're speechless? The Ryan Ross is speechless. Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable. Honestly, this is remarkable. If only I'd known that kissing you was a surefire way to shut you up, I'd done it so-"

Ryan holds Brendon's face in his hands and kisses him like he's been longing to do since the first day he met him. Brendon is somewhat startled by this and jumps back, falling in the process, and subsequently bringing Ryan down with him.

"Shit, Ross I..."

"The Brendon Urie is speechless. Unbelievable."

"No, I just..."

"I think Northern Downpour is going to be closed for the weekend."


End file.
